


I knew you by scent

by Broodmareme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control, Bonding, Breeding, Cussing, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heat lactation, Heavy Drinking, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Telepathic Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, excessive cum, fluff seriously so much fluff coming up, omega original charachter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broodmareme/pseuds/Broodmareme
Summary: Viktor's world gets turned upside down when he opens up his costume box and is hit with a smell that his Alpha decides is "his" Omega. Said Omega is oblivious because she has never met him, or smelled him. pining ensues and tooth rotting fluff to commence shortly





	1. how the fuck do I end up in these situations?

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfic -obviously I own nothing from "Yuri! on Ice!(if you have never watched it you should because it is beautiful with beautiful music)
> 
> started writing again for fun after binge watching the series. this work will be fulled with spelling errors and grammar errors because I don't have a beta tester and grammar is hard. please read tags, if there is something you are unsure of in tags just don't read it!
> 
> again I own nothing from "Yurri!! on Ice! and do not claim to. 
> 
> I was inspired by multiple writers here that I have read but will have to go back slowly to add kudos praise upon them here because it was a long time waiting to be accepted when the network was on a break and I had no way of saving their works to a collection to keep to re-read. :(
> 
> ps. if you do enjoy my work please feel free to leave a comment or message me on tumbler and request to be my beta tester and help make this easier to read for others! :)

_“How in the hell did I end up here???!?!_ ” the Logical subconscious part of my brain screams as my left hand fists the sheet above my head, right one pulling on MY Alpha’s back toward my body as he thrusts knot and all into my spasaming, weeping cunt forcing the scream of pleasure out of my throat that I had been keeping in for too long. My eyes fix open as my pussy contracts on his cock and knot milking him for his seed as my climax continues to roll through my body, eyes fixated on the calming, gorgeous, aqua eyes full of love and lust for me.

 

My Omega is too focused on that; the feeling of being loved, wanted, or maybe doesn’t care because of its nature that said Alpha’s jaw is opening with his roar of climax and fangs are bared, fangs already dripping Alpha venom before they clamp down deep into my scent gland making my eyes roll back in my head as climax from the mating toxin overwhelms my system in combination with the bond forming and his feelings of climax pushing through the bond as well.

 

 

The wail that rips from my body feels like it’s coming from my soul this time, it's too much but not enough all at the same time. I can smell how good I smell to him;feel how right I feel in his arms;the overwhelming joy of being locked inside of his Omega, that she is safe from harm and not being mated by someone else but here, locked to him where she is safe; the lust he feels for how my body soaks his cock, my heavy chest both beautiful and perfect for nursing our pups; I can feel on his side of the bond at that last thought alone how overwhelmingly satisfying, erotic and perfect it contents him with a fresh flood of cum drowning my womb anew while also feeling the cum pulled from his body into his mate.

 

 

The emotion that overwhelms me the most though is the overwhelming love. The knowing that this is right in his core;the pride and joy of seeing my fresh bond mark marking me as his to all; the pride and awe in my Heat milk filled breasts that leak between us and sweeten his lips, he is so confident that I will be able to not only meet our pups need but surpass their need, and share this overwhelming love and pride he has for his new family.

 

 

One of Viktor’s hands brushes hair out of my face as he lowers his bared neck to my mouth while caressing my waist with his free hand. Logic is screaming faintly from the box my Omega nature stuffed it in and sat on to keep it quiet, _that I need to stop, do NOT bite this Alpha on top of you! If you do this you will be bound to him for the rest of your life. If you run away now the mark and bond will fade if they are only one sided. They will go away in a few weeks and you will be free! If you do this you WILL be his Dam, his Mate, his Broodmare. Seriously stop! Do not pay attention to how right he feels inside, how his knot pushes against your g-spot, do not pay attention to how safe and comforting he smells, do not under any circumstances think about how ovary exploding cute your pups would be…. You fucking moran!!! What the fuck did you just do? We are so fucking screwed. Literally._

 

 

Logic is freaking out and probably rightfully so but my Omega is purring her heart out to have her teeth sunk into his scent gland and have climax start back up again from the bond being completed and on a circuit with both our teeth sunk in the other and holding it to properly let it settle. My teeth clench and sink in deeper as my pussy convulses on his cock and knot, its too much again, too much filling her up and too much cum and slick and nowhere for it to go since his knot is plugging it all up inside of me and releasing more into me with his half of the climax. My womb is drowning, it has to be why the pleasure is too much, there is no room for any of it to go, my poor little womb has swollen making me look like I’m in the early stages of pregnancy from how much he’s poured inside of me.

 

 

I can feel his contentment from seeing this, how proud he is to have filled me up “ _properly like an Omega should be_ ”, feel the deep relief that he was able to take care of me by doing so, the delight that I lust for his body too and that it has a good deal to do with how much slick I was already producing before he began actively trying to encourage my heat. Mother fucker he can feel my thoughts too now. “ _See this, this is what I was talking about!_ “ , Logic whines. I can feel in the bond his laughter at it and hear him laughing between his mouth and my skin at my thought of being irritated that he can hear me fully now too.

 

 

He finally releases my neck and licks at it tenderly and with reverence, light as air kisses on it and soothing coos in my ear. I contemplate leaving my teeth in longer to irritate him but his Alpha likes that too much, he’s all tickled at the idea of me scent marking him so deeply and making it such a strong bond. I release quickly and begin licking the wound instinctively even as my stomach curls at the thought of blood, my Omega is just beside herself on cloud 9 with his Alpha about how well I marked my mate and how we will smell like one another forever now.

 

 

Viktor slowly relaxes on top of my body laying between the v of my thighs, arms laying splayed out around me as he falls asleep soundly on top of me. Normally I would be angry at a guy for falling asleep right after sex; but seeing his memories and feeling the pain, stress and lack of sleep that he had had since we had “met by scent” causing him to go into rut every couple of weeks; I was falling asleep as well. It was just too much; too much fear, pain, stress, lack of sleep, lack of eating, general depression from being removed from one's mate coming through the bond with his memories of what he felt when he was searching for me.

 

 

I had heard the horror stories when I was young of True Mates being separated...how they could die. I could never have comprehended the all encompassing feeling though of wanting to die if I couldn’t be with them; _this void starting as a pinprick and growing into a blackhole in my chest of feeling that someone was missing. That a part of my very being; like an arm, a leg, lung, was gone; ripped from my body and I was trying desperately to try to find it and put it back. All while going through that still feeling like my skin was on fire; either from constant unfulfilling orgasms of Rut without my Mate, the agony of no Nest to hide in, no breast full of Heat Milk to suckle to be comforted. So incredibly...Alone. Failure. J_ ust knowing in my gut that my Mate is dead, that I failed to protect her and that’s why I can’t find her. I tried to quiet my choked sob in my throat at the memory, a _memory that wasn’t even mine! But it hurt like it was mine….because it is ours, it's our Mate._ He went through hell alone.Don’t wake him, wrap around him so even in sleep he knows we’re here.

 

 

Logic pipes in with her horrible timing of,” _ahem, we are attached to him STILL. Pretttty fucking sure he knows he’s not alone, and if you don’t get de-tached soon there are going to be more people in this nest in the next year.”_ I furrow my eyes at Logic before shoving her back in the box my Omega put her in while wrapping my whole body around Viktor as much as I physically can. Legs wrapped around his waist, feet draping to the inside of his thighs to hold my legs around his even when I fall asleep, blanket pulled up around his back and tucked in around our sides, arms wrapped around his back and clutching each other. I know they won’t stay there but to at least start out that way should help.

 

 

My Omega purrs throughout all of this incredibly content, so happy to be the one out of the box that she has been put in since I first presented, to be allowed what Logic labeled over indulgence and foolishness. Logic may still be right, she is still arguing for that from her box as I drift off, that mating a man you’ve known for less than 3 hours is a terrible idea of nuclear war proportions, to think about it; but Omega sits on the box again purring louder throwing in her two cents, “ _doesn’t matter, he’s MY Alpha and I’m His Omega for Life. nothing you can do to rain on that Logic. He’s mine and I'm not going to be alone again….maybe even less alone then we are now.”_ she croons thinking of my cum swollen womb.


	2. ouch my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how the day started...or restarted after I woke up

3 hours earlier~

 

             I woke up with a bang. Literally, and not the fun kind like hitting your head on a headboard. I fell asleep while hand stitching some godforsaken cheap fabric that kept tearing but some prima donna wanted it for her party because it was “perfect”, my head slamming into the table in front of me from my body going lax and because of being in a straight back chair in an apparently poor attempt to keep myself awake my body didn’t have anywhere to slump back on so it slumped forward… Ow, motherfucker I’m going to have a goose egg and a giant ass bruise on my forehead that looks like I’m being abused because of the porcelain coloring of my skin. I cup my forehead with my hand while staggering up out from under the cloth and off the chair to the back in the break room of the seamstress shop where I work hoping to God Ella doesn’t see me and make a joke.

 

Normally she would be good natured and the joke lightening both of our moods about my clumsiness and poor white girl skin that bruises like a peach being why I never have a boyfriend but today she might cry or scream. Which might make me do either one of those. I’m not sure which though at the moment, it's a coin toss at the moment. Some big shot, hoity toit what not that orders some of our largest and most profitable items is coming here today, she didn’t say who or why, she said she knew the who and didn’t want others knowing and causing a mob but she had no idea why and that had us both drinking more than usual and swearing at one another and our projects more than normal. Her because she knew for sure who was coming and terrified something had gone wrong with the order and they were coming to sue us, or what not and it would ruin her and cost her her business and livelihood. I was on edge because even though she hadn’t said who it was I had a good theory on it, I knew who had spent the most, the order that had actually paid enough to pay off the building so she owned it, provided my bonus for getting it done early and to perfection...and the world would know.

 

 

They would know we fucked up because 2 weeks ago I had about had a stroke in front of the bar tv on La Rambla when I saw _m_ y costume, the one I had made, designed with client via email, pdf example description, created out of nothing and poured my passion into….was on Viktor Nikiforov during his free skate as he broke his own record, seduced everyone watching him take Gold in the Grand Pri. I watched _my_ costume that I had worked so hard on be used to create even more beautiful and breathtaking art, art that made your breath catch, your hand go to your heart when watching him land praying that he made it. Of course he did because its Viktor Nikiforov but still there is that millisecond in your brain that prays he makes it and that he does perfect. I found out watching the replays that both of my favorite costumes I made were his as I watched him bring them to life, and make them more than what I could have possibly dared dream….and that I had seen each and every one of his teams costumes before. We, little,dinky, boutiquey shop in Barcelona had made the Russian’s costumes. Those costumes I had worked until I once again fell asleep with them on my lap, either at the table or sometime on the couch while working on them late into the night or early wee hours of the morning. How had we gotten so lucky? Normally you have to be from their country to make it, but as I saw one other costume we had made on the Kazakhstan skater that came to us every year I got an idea of how they chose to go with us when he looped his arm around the Fairy of Russia’s shoulders.

 

And now we’re here. Waiting on the razor's edge of failure or success I don’t know. Life hadn’t turned out the way I thought it would. Growing up in Michigan and then moving here with an old teacher to continue my love of art and Spanish...it wasn’t planned. It was more than I had dreamed, what if it was just too much of a dream and this was the part where you wake up to reality with a jump and feel like you hit the bottom of a cliff? Maybe I’m being too pessimistic again. I never thought I would be here either so maybe they just want to thank us... _in person...weeks later...when they were closer before right after the Grand Prix because they were literally in town._ Yeaa this is a bad visit. I press the cold compress to my face once more with my left hand taking a swig of water from a water bottle in my right followed by three advil in hopes of preventing the worst of the bruising. I dry my face and grimace at my bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep, pulling out eye drops and hissing at them as I drop them in. After massaging the drops in my eyes look a little more human like other then the midnight blue of my irises that apparently concern some of our older customers time and time again because they think that they are black and that therefore I am possessed. Sigh.

 

I walk out shotgunning my double shot Americano while pulling my auburn mess of locks down in an attempt to prevent headache while I’m waiting for another cup to brew when my senses tell me that Ella isn’t alone in the front anymore and that I should put my cup in a more normal, “lady like” position in the presence of company. I just catch myself from spewing coffee all over the room by catching the little splish I couldn’t stop with my napkin. I’m not sure which site causes the instinctive reaction more; Ella looking at me in a mix of horror/shock/I am so going to kill you look while shaking hands with Yakov -yes Yakov, like trains the best of the best skaters Yakov who is doing his best to hold in what looks like a huge guffaw at my expense;Yuri Plisetsky openly smirking at my appearance while admiring a fairly feminine costume on a mannequin near the front of the store or last and certainly not least-just merely in the order my eyes and brain absorbed this train vs car collision; The Viktor Nikiforov standing tall and beautifully silhouetted in the morning sun by the chair I had just left, holding that godforsaken dress to his face...tears in his eyes. Actually scratch that, Logic is fairly certain the reason I almost lose my coffee is Viktor. It's not just that he’s holding onto that pukey green dress like a drowning man to a life raft where his knuckles and fingers are painful white against the ghastly color, or that he is deeply inhaling from it with his eyes closed, or that he is actively crying while breathing it in and letting the breath out shaky.

 

No the reason I almost spew is the overwhelmingly delicious,tempting, _come fuck me I’m in Rut_ Alpha smell radiating off him in waves in my previously safe, happy, little makeshift Omega work nest. I was no longer terrified of how unprofessional I looked as I had been when I made eye contact with Ella, we weren’t suppose to be meeting them till this evening so I was still dressed in comfy for long hours of work attire; black buttery soft leggings, mulberry long sleeve top that clung in all the right places but had a few holes in the bottom of it on my hips where I had used it as a pincushion. I was planning on wearing charcoal patch, anti phermone granny panties and a shapeless suit on top of all the scent blocking soap/lotion/sprays and even air diffuses I could put in the air wick filters for when they arrived.


	3. and in this rink Omega vs. Logic!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> logic vs. Omega nature, basically all the instincts that Omega wants to do but Logic won't let her, slight smut coming up!

Making my very Omega smelling self known by busting through the door, head back shotgunning coffee, _(making my neck very exposed)_ while dressed in black leggings that clung to every welcoming curve of my fertile Omega body, top that clung and accented my ample bosom- sweetheart neckline and a cool Mulberry color that contrasted beautifully with my skin… was a terrible situation. While I had dressed for comfort I knew from every sex ed class I had ever had what the Alpha in him would be seeing if I didn’t figure a way to escape now! All his Alpha would see and misconstrue was an Omega preening herself and displaying her fertility to entice him to mate her and knot her. Not to mention if he somehow didn’t take it sexually at first my level of comfort dress combined with my heavy comfort scent in the area this could be confused as my Nest; a very intimate place for an Alpha to be, akin to being naked in bed with me. He would react violently to the others, warding them off from me and I would still end up the same way as the first scenario,hourglass form bent over receiving his knot and mark.

 

Logic finally reconnects my brainstem to my body and forces my feet to begin backing up,( _probably only a few seconds but again, this is a train wreck and in slow mo)_ alarm bells and sirens going off full force to flee the room before the Alpha scents me. I make it a few steps back towards the swinging door when a pitiful whine akin to a kicked kitten fills the room. It’s a soft, barely there sound, if you weren’t paying attention you would miss it, as it is I’m trying to figure out where it came from and who made it when Logic points out it was my own traitorous fucking Omega that made the sound ignoring Logic’s directive to flee. My left hand swings out searching blindly for the door behind me while I pray he didn’t hear it, that my Omega I had buried under so many boxes, so many layers of rules, Logic, suppressants, birth control hadn’t outed me to the very much in Rut Alpha in the room. The smell was fresh, like it had just started, it wasn’t pained smelling like it would be if he had come in that way but still what fucking moron goes out and about like that when he knows it’s coming and _oh fucking shitshitshitshit he heard her! I mean me, uhhhh!!! Fuck! Abortabortabort run now! Don't need to bother trying to get away quietly anymore **he knows!**!_ My hand had just connected with the wood of the door and was pushing when his Alpha either recognized my Omega’s cry for help or was finally reacting through the haze of Rut to the sound of me coming into the room earlier. Beautiful, crystal aqua irises surrounded by bloodshot sclera meet my Midnight ones. _Why are his blood shot too? Fuck questions run!!!_

 

Logic fortunately makes a dig for control and I’m running, back turned, body slamming into the door and sprinting through the back room up the stairs to the apartment. A beastial growl that any lion would be proud of rents the air as I’m locking the first lock set at the bottom of the stairs, turning on every de-scent port I pass as I flee to try to hide my trail. Locking and bolting the door at the top of the stairs when I hear the impact of a body against the first door. My fucking traitor Omega lets out a high keening whine at the sound of the barrier between us, Logic tells her to shut the fuck up and help but she is beside herself drenching my leggings in slick down to my lower thigh when I reach my own door. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in the scent of Nest, the lavender, lilac and lily of the valley scent. Focus on locking the door, deadbolting it, sliding the wooden beam across the door, lock that in place too with the timer so I can’t come out when the Omega is in charge and acting like a sailor on shore leave. Pheww….oh shut up Omega. I try to stifle the involuntary wail that comes out of me, my Omega wailing at the preventive measures to keep me from being mated and bred during my heat, which of course would be triggered NOW of all fucking times. _Only been without one for over a decade and NOW it has to fucking fight the suppressors and make itself known like a siren to an Alpha who is in obviously very similar sha_ pe??

 

I lean against the cool door listening for more sounds of violence, he’s probably past the first barrier from how strong of a pheromone he has, who knew Viktor was an Alpha? _Could have been ours!!!_ Wails Omega who’s suddenly very alert and needy. Good lord the heat is starting already, I go to the ac and turn it on full blast, turn on all three fans I have saved for the day it came back, pulled out all my extra blankets and nesting things building my Nest fast, it won’t be long before I can’t think. It’s not a great Nest, or even a good Nest but it will serve it’s purpose. I’m relieved the bathroom en-suit is attached to my room because otherwise there would be a huge flaw in my plan, as it is I only have beef jerky, water, and a few bags of snacks, I won’t be able to get anything more food wise till the end of the week when the timer lets me out. I never used to eat much during my old Heats anyway because of how bad they were, bad enough that the Dr’s finally prescribed the mega-dose prescription that they likened to a nuclear bomb to combat the hormones to stop me from having Heats completely till I was in a committed relationship where I was trying for pups. They said the amount of times I had been treated for dehydration during/after my heats and then related how bad my menses were was not healthy and the fact that they both kept getting longer till I was ending one and then starting the other was not healthy, that they had to stop in order to preserve my fertility. I was totally ok with this.

 

I was never a fan of the mind numbing pain that would make me pass out or projectile vomit, having to be treated for dehydration during my Heat, and the humiliation that came with it or the having to stay home because of how heavy my period was. I looked around for where the prescription pain reliever was, stripping out of my now very uncomfortable clothes, _really how the fuck did I think these were comfy? They hurt! They’re too tight, they’re too hot, they itch. Ahh….so much better. hmm….I wonder if I left it in the bathroom._ I finish last touches on my Nest before heading to the bathroom holding my breasts up in the cradle of one arm while trying to massage away the pain of my Heat Milk coming in with the other. _Now where did I put it?? Up here...nope...hmmm that new tree the neighbors planted smells sooo yummy. Is that sandalwood...cedar? It’s so soothing! Purrrrr…...it smells sooo nice, comfy, and Safe!! And accompanied with that light breeze...wait. Breeze??_? My breath catches as Logic finally remembers opening the bathroom window during the wee hours of can’t sleep o’clock to listen to the soothing sound of the rain and thunder….and left it wide fucking open when she was busy locking the doors. _bethetreetheyplantedbethetreetheyplantedbethe…...ohhhhtheres a tree alright._


	4. Chapter 4

Logic screams _to climb out the window, buck naked and in heat. Anything, run and hit the emergency button on the timer, anything, anything at all!! Not that!!_!I can feel it, feel the shift as Omega takes full control over shoving Logic in what has previously been her dungeon for over a decade. Instinct rising to the surface and Logic’s voice becoming white noise in the haze of Heat as the first wave fully takes over while I lean against the wall lazily, willingly trapped between two very strong arms attached to a very naked and aroused Alpha deep in his Rut from the color of the head of his cock and knot. He leans down, having to bend because of the height difference, me taller than the average Omega at 5’6 on a good day and him...hmm probably around 6’ from the amount he had to bend, _the perfect height for breeding together properly, perfect for our Alpha._

 

He presses his face gently against my neck nudging me, I don’t even think, my neck cranes away from him,submitting and inviting him in. I don’t have to look to see it to know the gland is swollen painfully, not having had a Heat in so long and being in the vicinity of such a strong Alpha in Rut, it was going to be incredibly full trying to entice him to bind me to him, to fill me with his pups. His nose pressed gently against it followed to my delight by his tongue laving it, pressing down firmly on it expressing it and dragging it around my neck while growling. At some point my legs gave out and his arms hold me up now crushed against his chest as he bathes in my scent, breathing me in deeply, growling,vibrating with the force of them...and crying.

 

I can feel them and smell his pain mixed in with the arousal and need, but I don’t know why. I don’t know why he hasn’t taken me back to _Our Nes_ t yet, or begun fingering me to ease the ache inside me. _“Tell me to stop. Tell me you don’t want to be mated and bred now…. < **sob >**because if you don’t…. If you don’t now while I have some control, you will be possibly the most thoroughly mated and bred Omega of our time.”_ he chokes out.

 

That's why he’s in pain. He’s trying to _“save me” phh…..who the fuck said I wanted or needed saving? You are a bad idea, get over here!_ My legs find their strength as I look in his sweet, beautiful, compassionate eyes.

 

Even now he means it, he would leave to keep me safe from ourselves, his arms shaking with the effort of working to push himself away from me so I can make a slightly clearer headed choice.

 

Fuck that.

 

My arms and legs are in complete agreement with my Omega side, hands grab his shoulders, I can see the rejection in his face, he thinks I’m going to push him away.

 

_Silly Alpha._

 

I pull myself up against his chest while my legs wrap around his waist pulling his hips flush against mine making his cock rub lewdly between my mons and our stomachs causing both of us to hiss. His eyes are wide with shock and then just absolutely adorable with relief and excitement when he feels me grind my hips against him.

 

I lean panting more than I will ever admit to anyone, pressing nose against nose “ _If you promise me I will be.I think that’s a better idea Alpha. But first, shut and lock the window, I don’t want anyone else to see our Nest. ”_ I croon against his lips. That does it, I can see his Logic get gagged and put in a corner of his mind as he carries me over to the window, locking it; ” _what was it you came in here for anyway Pet, I want to make sure you have it for your Heat”_ he murmurs against my neck. I grab the pill bottle behind the toilet and motion for him to carry me towards our Nest.


	5. Fates collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor "meets" his Omega by her scent. feral Alpha behavior ensues

Viktor’s POV

 

“ _She wants us she wants us!!! Not alone, not alone!!”_ my Alpha croons and cries overwhelmed with joy and relief that she wants us. _Our Omega wants us! Needs us! Feel how hot and soaked her cunt is against us. She needs us! Help her! We don’t have to go through this constant Rut alone anymore! She’s here!! And look at the Nest she made for Us!!_ I place her gently in the middle of our Nest on her bed. _Ehhhem.our bed_! The Alpha in me growls.

 

I don’t argue with him, Logic would disagree but right now every fiber in my being agrees with the Alpha in me. _This is Our Omega, Our nest, Our_ Bed. I had listened to Logic, Yakov, and Yuri long enough these past couple of months and all it had ended up doing was torturing myself needlessly because it hadn’t worked, all it had done was prolong the agony.

 

From the moment I had stepped into the shop and been blindsided by her overwhelming comforting scent the burning had stopped. I had felt my Rut rear its ugly head instantly and there was that discomfort but the awful feeling of my skin burning, the crushing weight on my chest had all disappeared. I was home. My Mates scent was everywhere, all encompassing and filling the void that had been building since I first opened the box with my costume in it 2 months, 17 days, 15 hours and 23 min ago. _“Not like you were counting or obsessing_ ,” Logic grouses from its corner.

 

4 months ago~

 

It wasn’t My Mates fault, Yakov had rounded up a new sponsor; a really pushy disgusting car salesman type who was insistent we do a photo shoot with our costumes before our first show for them exclusively so they could have them printed/in media the instant we stepped out onto the rink in them so they would have first exclusive pictures of them. Since they were paying us handsomely for this, and Yakov insisted they pay extra for the inconvenience Yuri and I agreed. However it was last minuet and the costumes had literally just been finished they hadn’t been sent to the specific contract bound cleaners that we use to freshen them up before shipment; (they are bound under penalty of contract from sharing/taking pictures of our costumes without explicit permission), they were going to be coming straight from the seamstress and need cleaning after they got here Yakov said it was understandable and no problem but the one seamstress was very hesitant to send them without being cleaned.

 

As it happened the one in charge sent them off as is to us without seamstress B’s knowing, from her profuse apologies and pleas for forgiveness. I had thought it odd, Yuri and I joking about she was probably a pot smoker and that we were going to get a contact high from wearing the costumes before they were cleaned.

 

I couldn’t have been more wrong. The instant I had opened the box her scent had enveloped me, filled me and grabbed my Alpha by the cock. _Omega. OUR Omega_. My hands had fisted the fabric, yanking it up to my nose to inhale deeply as my cock hardened to the point of my knot forming and filling. I then realized Yuri was opening his box and launched myself at him growling and snatching the box from his hands, too shocked to stop me as I ripped it open and inhaled her again. It wasn’t rational. Yuri was trying to see what he had been waiting months for and every time he got close I would snap at him. I couldn’t stop myself though, had to protect my Omega, protect her scent, protect...

 

Eventually though he seemed to figure out what was going on from the smell of Alpha rolling off from me making him curl his lip back in disgust at smelling an Alpha in Rut. He gagged covering his face with his cheetah print sweater while scrambling away screaming for Yakov. When they found me I’m embarrassed to admit I was making a Nest for myself out of my clothing and the costumes in the locker room in the closet. I had the costumes wrapped around me, one in my hand to breathe her in, one wrapped around my neck and glands, the others just covering me. I actually snapped at Yakov when he tried to pull me out. The last thing I remembered was Lila apologizing as she shoved the tranquilizer in my thigh while Yakov distracted me by infiltrating my Nest. _NO!! I failed! Stay awake! Need to find Mate! Bring her to Nest, Mate with her and Bond her. Keep her safe! Nononono!!!_

 

I woke up slowly, incredibly drugged. _“Mate!! Where is she?!!?!? Must protect! Wake the fuck up imbecile and find our Mate!_ “,The Alpha in me screamed. The sedative still had good hold of me but my body jerked up on auto pilot, _Have to keep her safe! She’s not ours yet, she could be in trouble, being hurt, being mated by someone she doesn’t want! **GET UP AND SAVE HER!!!**_ Every fiber of my being rages and hurts. Yuri was always telling me I would be a terrible mate with how ditzy I am, and he was right. Get up and prove them wrong, and more importantly Protect our Mate! I lean heavily on the sidebar of the hospital bed, swinging my legs to the side to get out while my head spins when the scent of rival Omega hits me.

 

I snarl. **_NOT Ours_**. _ **Trying to distract us. My snarl turns into a growl as the offending Omega arms shove me back on the bed. It’s an Omega, they aren’t that strong how drugged up am I? I clutch at the bar trying to pull myself back up while snapping at the Omega in front of me when a rival Alpha shoves himself between us, knocking me into the wall while roaring to keep my hands off his Mate. The Omega is grabbing at him trying to distract him or call him I don’t know, but eventually the Omega gets his arm around the Alpha human shield enough to grab a control from my bed and push the up button on it multiple times. I sag back against the wall.**_

 

The burning is fading, the Feral Alpha hormones dispersing. I can breathe and think. _Hey! When did Otebeck get here?!? And….why is he in puffed up defensive Alpha mode in front of Yuri? Holy shit is someone trying to hurt Yuri?_ I whip around and knock my head into a wall. Cupping my head I look back at them, “Otabek who are you protecting Yuri from? Where is the danger?! And why does he smell like you so heavily?”, I question suspiciously happy for them. Yuri sighs with great relief while Otabek visibly calms down relaxing his stance.

 

“You’re back!” he chimes. “What do you mean back where did I go?” I chuckle for a moment. Than panic hits.

 

 _“My Omega where is she?! Is she ok? What happened?!? Were we in an accident? Otabeck where is she, why aren’t we sharing a room, take me to her!!”_ I sob grasping at the fabric of his shirt while he looks sidelong at Yuri who looks worried.

 

“ _Nononono!! We were going to Mate, she can’t be dead she can’t! How could I have failed so badly at being an Alpha I”_

 

“ _Hey!!! Stop! She’s..She is ok she’s…”_

 

_“Otabeck don’t encourage this, we have to tell him”_

 

_“Shut up. You don’t understand. Go get the Dr. and Yakov.I’m going to speak with him alone. This isn’t something you will ever have to go through or have any way of comprehending. Give me the anti pheromone control, I will press it if I need it. Go Yuri.”_

 

Yuri looks both concerned and hurt by his Mates words but leaves despite me begging him to tell me where she is or to bring her to me. Otabeck cards his hair with his fingers while looking out the window.

 

_“Viktor I need you to remain calm and listen to me completely before doing anything, otherwise they are going to sedate you again. She is”_

 

 _“She’s dead isn’t she. She’s dead because I failed to protect her. Or raped and temporarily bonded to another because she won’t bond him back. I failed herthatswhywearen’tinthesameroomandnoonewilltellme_ ”

 

 _“STOP! She is NOT any of those things. I promise. You have my word as one Alpha to another. She is alive. Focus on that and stay with me. I can’t talk to you if you go Feral to the point of sedation again. Believe me when I say she is safe. Ok?_ ”


	6. dropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finds out he hasn't met his mate in real life and only knows her scent. depression and suicidal thoughts referenced/mentioned for fair warning

He lets go of my arms where he had me pinned to the wall to keep from flying off the bed. I nod. It's all I can do. I can’t find my voice, either from sheer terror or from the tears choking my throat I can’t speak. He rubs my arms soothingly while handing me an oxygen mask, putting it to my face gently. “Breathe Viktor. Breathe...breathe for her. You can’t help her in this primitive state. You can’t help yourself either so stay. Breathe slowly and ignore the Alpha in you. She is safe, she is protected and none of those things. I have been in contact with her friends. She is safe. She is also...not here. Hey easy breathe remember! focus , otherwise you get sedated! Either listen to me or you sleep again! Good, that's it breathe.”

 

Latter when I don’t want to kill him I need to thank him for this, for his patience and holding me back carefully without injuring me when my Alpha became combative and tried slugging him again. Or strangling him. Or ….I just owe him a lot ok?I hold the mask tightly to my face unaware of the tears coursing down my face and neck, choking on the sobs and trying desperately to breathe so I don’t get sedated again. “She is safe. She is safe, focus on that too. Ignore the Alpha instinct that says otherwise believe me I know. I know. I felt...similarly every time I had to leave Yuri before he was old enough to Bond, I was sure someone else would do all of those things that are running through your head right now. And look he’s just as safe as your...Mate. Now...can you tell me, without going feral again; what her name is? What she looks like?” he asks gently, but concerned; I can see that from the way he holds the control in his hand at the ready.

 

My lip curls back in a snarl instinctively, _of course I know what her name is and what she looks like she’s...she’s….oh god_. “She smells like Lilac, Lily of the Valley, Lavender, Gardenia; sweet but not too sweet. Unbonded. She smells like...like Home. Her name is….it’s…” I’m gasping in the mask fighting the Alpha in me trying to get out and tear through the building for her as the horrible realization hits that I don’t know her name. Or what she looks like. How do I know how she smells when she’s sleeping, comfortable, focused diligently on a task, I know all these scents, how do I know these intimate scents without knowing her?!?!?

 

The box! The costume box! That's when I first knew her! I look around wildly for the box while Otebeck presses the mask to my face a little firmer while turning the oxygen up, and hitting the button to quell the Alpha pheromones that are trying to dominate for control in my body again. I look at him wild eyed and desperate, he sighs.

 

“ Yakov was very concerned about how you reacted to her scent and how it could affect everything so he….he had all of the costumes cleaned thoroughly….multiple times, and burned the boxes. I am so sorry Viktor. He was scared for you. You are like his own son, you; sweet and puppy like you went Alpha Feral to the point you lashed out at Yuri.Shhshhh….He was ok. You didn’t hurt him, you were warning him off from you, you were making a Nest for her….blahblahblah…” Otebeck continues but I can’t hear him, can’t over the screaming and wailing in my head.

 

I never even met her, and my only way of smelling her, being comforted by her is gone. Even the boxes and tissue that could have held scent are burned by my father figure of all people. Anyway of comforting myself is gone. **_She’s gone._** S _he wasn’t even ever here. Whats the point. She doesn’t know us from Adam, she’s probably already being courted by another, better Alpha. Whats the point._ The room begins going wavey at the edges, this overwhelming, crushing weight on my chest pins me down, somewhere far away I can hear warning beeping going off and Otebeck is shaking me, screaming at me scared. Everything goes dark. _I’m never going to see her again._ My Alpha wails. _You never even saw her once._ Logic screams.

 

“What the fuck do you mean he Dropped? He’s an Alpha, that why we fucking brought him here, because he was in an Alpha Feral Rage, Alpha! Only Omega’s Drop! Everyone knows that!!” my father snarls somewhere far away.

 

I blink.

 

So much pain. _So much overwhelming, mind numbing pain. Alone. So very alone. I failed. I Viktor Nikiforov failed. I failed my mate. Why did they bring me back around when I committed a crime so heinous?_ Otebeck is fighting with Yuri over something in a ziploc bag. Yuri is scared, I can smell it, scared Omega….probably how mine smells from my failure. I groan. Both Alpha and Omega look at me. Otebeck gives his mate a pleading look. “You can’t comprende the pain he’s in Yuri. I would feel like this if I was separated from you. You won’t get him back as a teacher if he’s comatose or dead. And believe me when I say that I know that's what he wants right now, everything in him is telling him he failed his Omega, even though it makes no rational sense his body is sure he failed in its First purpose, protect your Omega at all costs....blahblahbla..”

 

why’s Otebecks voice keep doing that? I can’t hear him now, there is some Dr with a lot of labels on her coat talking to Yakov, her voice is light and sweet. Maybe like my mates? “Believe me Yakov when I say he Dropped, every test indicates it but as I was saying, it was much more dangerous, it was an Alpha Drop. Yes they are real, not the kind from Fairy tales which is why I was called. They are rare because True Mates are rare, and in the case of never having even met the Mate in question but only smelled her scent? Unheard of! There is so much to learn...but thats not important to you, what is important is that what we do know from research and history is that Alpha Drops only occur in True Mates, and only then when separated for a long period of time from their Mate, Mate death, Mate stolen by another, etc. Unlike an Omega Drop which is evolved as a way of protecting an Omega in great danger working like a self induced coma Alpha Drops only occur when the Alpha...when the Alpha in question…”

 

“Spit it out woman! When an Alpha what?!” Yakov bellows afraid.

 

“When the Alpha in question loses the will to live. It's not to protect the body like in an Omega, it’s...to let go. His Alpha is sure he has failed on a primary level to do his job and doesn't deserve to live. I’m NOT saying I agree with it Yakov, I am telling you what case studies and patients have told us, his body is trying to shut down. Now unlike the old days we CAN and will be able to keep him alive with medicine but you need to know he is going to be in agony, suicide attempts are very common unless you can show his Alpha that the Omega is safe, that they are alive. Do you know the Omega in question? Could we get her on Facetime or something? Something current that could prove to his Alpha she is safe so he comes out of this...blahblhablah…” now the Dr’s voice is doing the same Otebecks voice is doing.

 

Gah! What the fuck is Yuri doing? Yuri stares me down, tears I normally would tease him about sliding down his face that's very close to mine, “He has to promise first!” he shouts.

 

“Love, I don’t know if he can hear you in there right now, we need him to come out; you being in his face is just showing his Alpha what he doesn’t have.”, Otebeck croons to him while trying to pull him away gently. “He’s not going to have or do anything if he doesn’t quit this! You are being selfish! You are always so damn selfish! What about me? What about my Mate! You almost willed yourself to die right in front of him! Over what a smell? Some crappy Omega who rubbed her scent all over your clothes on accident from making them?”

 

“YURI!!! That's NOT what this is! He’s scared and in pain, he’s not doing it on purpose, that's a common myth! Don’t say that! Viktor he’s sorry, he didn’t mean that, he’s just scared too!” Otebeck tries to wrangle his Mate but Yuri isn’t having any of it.

 

“I have no one but my grandpa, Otebeck, Yakov, Lila and YOU ya ass! You’re my brother! And you almost quit...he HAS to promise first Otebeck before you give it to him. Hey are you listening? We have something from your Mate, something with her scent fresh. But you aren’t getting it till you promise me you are going to live and NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!” he’s screaming now with tears pouring out, hands fisting the gown at my neck and shaking me.

 

“You have her scent? She’s alive??!!?!?!? I didn’t fail her?!?!” a broken sob fills the room. Its mine some part of me realizes as I grab his shoulders as well and shake him in turn. Otebeck pries Yuri from my hands and carefully puts himself between us, Yuri peeking around his shoulder to pipe, “Yes, Otebeck visited the shop on his way here when he heard, he got a scarf from her and has it, as well as pictures of her in her shop. All for you if you promise me that you won’t drop again or do any of those things on that scary ass list the Dr is listing off to Yakov. You get nothing, no pictures of her safe, no scent unless you PROMISE that you will live AND skate your best at competition. No wimping out because you are pining for her. I am not seeing JJ walk off with Gold because you are simpering over her. Oh and, and! You promise to coach me next year for my program! You will coach me along with your stupid protege, I won’t ask you to give him up but you will coach me too, equally if you want her pictures and scent. Promise! And you have to honor it if you want to continue receiving items and pictures from her!” Yuri demands while pointing at me.

 

I look at Otebeck pleadingly and he sighs torn between me and his mate. I know I don’t have a snowball's chance in hell of him choosing me over his mate but I can still hope till shown otherwise. “I hate to use your Mate as a hostage Viktor but...sigh...I’m going to agree with him. You really scared me when you Dropped in front of me. I thought you...I thought you.” his voice gets soft as tears form in the edges of his eyes.

 

Good god I made Otebeck cry. Yuri nuzzles his Mates neck soothingly while hugging him from behind while looking at me both scared and accusatorily. “I thought you died in front of me. Your heart rate bottomed out, alarms were going off and you weren’t breathing, you weren’t even giving off any...scent. You...sigh. The point is as dirty as it makes me feel, and feel like I’m betraying you as a fellow Alpha and knowing all too well that I would be in the same position if something happened to my Yuri I can’t in good conscious leave you like this. You have to promise me. Otherwise...otherwise I hand it over to Yakov who will burn it and probably have my head for offering it to you.”he murmurs softly.

 

My Alpha is screaming inside of me, my heart in a choke hold. _I need her scent, I need to know that she is alive!! What if she’s not though? We can’t keep our promise if she’s not, and they will try to make me stay! Ahhh!!!!_ Logic is screaming too, that I shouldn’t have her scent, that it makes me go primitive but the Alpha is clawing under my skin and fighting the drugs; _we need to kno_ w! I nod quietly at them. Otabeck sighs with relief while Yuri growls.

 

“NO! He has to promise! I mean it, verbally! And you’re signing this cause you forget shit all the time!” he hisses through tears. I barely look at the paper, I take the pen he holds out and sign it not even bothering to look. Yuri smiles triumphantly while hugging it to his chest and Otabeck holds his face with his hand while he sighs, “did you even read what happens if you fail to uphold your end of the deal? I know your Alpha doesn’t care because it figures you’ll be dead but did you read it? It says that in the event you fail to uphold your end of the bargain you forfeit your medals to Yuri, they go to him in the event of death. As well as him being named your sole protege, along with a lot of other ridiculousness you just agreed to...as well as a part I added. You agreed to see a therapist and Dr. whatever comes out of this, because this kind of reaction isn’t healthy. We want you not just living Viktor but thriving. Can’t you see”

 

“Fine, I signed the paper. I’ll go to the therapist, Dr. whatever but I NEED her scent. You promised too!”I snarl interrupting him.

 

“Seriously you had to add on that part about inheriting my medals and being my sole protege? Really?” I sneer at Yuri. He smirks while motioning for Otabeck to give me the bag I saw earlier. I grab it probably a little more violently then I should; ripping the bag open with tears threatening when her scent envelops me again. _Home._ _Safe. Loved.Mate._ I shove the oxygen mask out of my way as I inhale deeply in the scarf, seeking out the section that touched her scent glands the most, finding it pressing it firmly to my nose and breathing in hungry gasps trying to memorize her scent and soothe my Alpha with the proof that she is safe. The scent is fresh, she’s safe. _There’s no smell of distressed Omega or fearful Omega,_ just happy Omega my Alpha weeping tears of relief. Instinct scents for more clues, my Alpha’s tears of relief at her being safe turning to bitter tears of betrayal scenting the birth control.

 

It would have to be freakishly strong birth control to make its way into her scent that deeply and strongly...oh no. she can’t! _She has an I.U.D! why ? Why would MY Omega have an I.U.D? They can’t have Heats if they have one why would she do that to us? Is she so sure that I’m such a failure as an Alpha that I wouldn’t give her pups to stop her Heat? Why does she...hey!!!_ The Doctor from before is cutting my Mates scarf!!! I snap at her as she carefully takes the small square and presses it against my scent gland on my neck, taping it there with athletic tape making me pause in my snapping. “Shh...I know you want her scent and can’t even think about wrecking anything of hers but this is going to help her scent last longer, as well as comfort your Alpha by having your scent mixed with hers. I ‘m going to put the rest of the scarf in a new baggy so that her scent lasts longer. I know you want all of her scent but what happens when you run out of it again? So here, one square on each neck gland, one on your chest, do you feel more like yourself?” she asks gently while she folds the scarf up, and slips it into the baggy.


	7. she's ok? she's on birth control?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finally gets a scent of his mate again after dropping

I nod surprised at how much better I feel, relaxed with her scent on me and how proud my Alpha is to have her scent mixed with mine. It smells, Right. Like Home. The achy feeling is still there, like a pulled muscle almost but not on fire and all consuming like before. “Now I understand from talking with Otabeck your Mate has an I.U.D. to deal with P.M.D.D. made worse by being an Omega, so the scent that is making you cry isn’t permanent Viktor nor is it a reflection on you as her Alpha, it has to do with how her body chemistry works when not pregnant. Her health became poor enough that they had to choose both the I.U.D and suppressants which is what is making you snarl so much. She’s not rejecting you as an Alpha, she is just trying to take care of herself so that she is healthy as well as preserve her fertility which was in danger from her body over working itself. Think of that, not rejection, protection. Protection for the future.” she tells me oddly clinically yet not without comfort in her words.

 

“How did he know that?” I try to ask politely as I can and not seething as my Alpha is demanding be done.

 

“How did who know what?” she asks confused as Yuri groans in the background and Otabek slaps his hand over his own forehead.

 

“Oh shit. I didn’t think about the feral mindset. **_-sigh-_ ** I’m friends with her friend Viktor. I asked questions of her friend while I was there collecting the scarf for you and pictures. Her friend was understanding and wants to help, she only shared about the birth control because she was concerned with how you would react scenting it. I do not know ahem..personally or intimately that she is using them. I am mated remember? I know this is just your Alpha protective feralness rearing up but you are insulting and hurting my Mate by doing so.”

 

he nods towards Yuri’s once again tear streaked face. I apologize quietly and ashamedly. In only one day I had managed to make two people I had never seen cry before cry because of my actions and words. The Dr. moves away toward Yakov who sometime during my fighting appeared, he looks at the fabric on my neck disapprovingly as he moves to the side of the room to talk with her about my care I’’m guessing as Yuri climbs on the bed with Otabecks phone. He sits next to me crushed up against my side like the big kitten he is while Otabeck sits on the other watching me carefully as Yuri pulls up the photos I was promised. My mouth goes dry when I see my Mate. I couldn’t picture her before, my mind wouldn’t let me. It was afraid of picturing her wrong and in that way cheating on my mate with an imaginary stand in even though it was her that I was wanting to picture.


	8. Ginger's P.O.V. day before Otabeck brings Viktor her scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger goes out drinking with Otabeck and Ella and can't find her scarf and a few other items of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be the last update on this series today :) I will add on more the next day I get off from work.

4 day ago~

 

Ginger’s POV

 

“Hey Otabeck! What are you doing here? Was there something wrong with your costume? Did we forget something?” I ask a little panicked over the possibility of screwing up one of our most regular, big ticket orders. Otabeck snorts out a laugh while brushing at the air as if to brush the offensive thought away, “I don’t think that would be possible, you packed extra of everything as usual in case of something happening to it so that it could be repaired with ease. No this is a social call while enroute to see my Mate, I ordered a specially made sweatshirt for him. The annoyingly loud cheetah print with all the extra pockets?” he’s practically beaming after the word Mate. _He’s so proud and loving of it that it makes a corner of my heart hurt that has been achy the past couple of days for no reason._

 

 

I laugh with him as I pull the package from the shelf pulling out a loud red and black cheetah print, the black has a almost silver sheen to it when it shifts in the light and the fabric on the outside fairly weather resistant. I point out the large hidden pockets on the outside that are seamlessly hidden in the print, the zipper tucked in on the inside of the fold to make it hidden and leave nothing in the way of the print. I unzip it to show him the downy soft black on the inside, explaining the second layer of wool that was put between the two layers.

 

Showing him the other pockets on the inside, all large and well hidden with zippers, one even heat resistent to allow the wearer to put a battery pack in it for their phone to charge; and the bright red paw prints on the inside fabric of the pockets. I re -zip it up and pull the hood up to show him the crowning cherry on top, the cat ears sewed on top, not sweet kitten ears by any means but jagged like an alley cat with a fabric gold ring out of one ear and a Kazakh eagle symbol tattoo on the other. (The fabric is of course hemmed, don’t be silly! It’s just sewn that way for the look) I look at him curious and cautious as to how he likes the tattoo and earring I added with the creative licence he gave me. The black tattoo on the inside of the grey right ear was to indicate his affection for his mate, right side is the person you lean on/confidente, the ring on the other torn ear to showcase more of his mates personality.

 

I’m starting to get nervous with how tight he’s holding the fabric and concentrating on it till he finally looks up at me beaming from ear to ear as he fondles the tattoo and earring; “Yuri is going to absolutely LOVE this Ginger! Thank you so much!I couldn’t have picked it out better myself! He loves his cat prints and stuff but you wouldn’t believe how much he loathes being called the “Fairy of Russia or Kitten” in the media. I mean it's ok if I call him Kitten, but it's different, I'm not expecting him to fit into this puritanical, perfect fairy mold that they have him in. I think I’m going to order 2 more, but normal sweatshirts this time, you don’t have to make a coat look like a sweatshirt this time since he has this one.” he vibrates excitedly. Its so fricken adorable, he’s like this big ol teddy bear who is just so excited to shower his mate with his love and affection that achy part starts to hurt anew.

 

I smile anyway, “phew! I’m so glad you like it, I was worried there a minute when you were so quiet! Yea I know I basically made a coat but you kept sending me different requests for warmer fabrics, and when Ella looked up a picture of him I figured out why you wanted it warmer, he’s very small with no body fat living in Russia. You want your mate warm but you also want him comfortable and you know how much he hates the big bulky coats so this was the closest I could make for you. I mean it's still bulky but it does look more like a sweatshirt then it does a stuffy old coat.” I chuckle a little picturing anyone trying to get Yuri to wear a ‘normal coat” after being given his coat. Otabek smiles warmly, “yes he is so small and I’m always worried when he refuses to wear the heavier coats I’ve given him. If I give him the one off my back he will wear it because it has my scent on it and he likes that but as soon as the scent wears off, usually a couple of day after I go back home he’s back to wearing those sweatshirts again and shivering. So hopefully this will give off the look he wants and help deter his “Yuri Angels” that squall him….or give them a better target...hmm...didn’t think about that. Hey while I’m here do you guys want to go the pub down the street again? I heard they were making Paella fresh!” he tempts on the last phrase.

 

Ughh...damn it. He knew I would be lax about going because of how much I drank the last time and how embarrassed I was at how “ _overly friendly_ ” I got with some of the single men that he ended up sending packing by pretending to be my boyfriend, but along with a weakness for Tequila...I have a weakness for Paella. Damn him. He grins un-apologetically as I groan, “Ella we’re going out get your coat!”

 

I’m really, really lucky Yuri isn’t here, because if he was it wouldn’t matter that I’m a woman, I would only be the offending Omega that is slumped cozily against his mates side giggling hysterically from the booze, relaxed atmosphere and being with good friends...also the having made a grown man probably shit himself when I was being granted flirty; but he got handsy and aggressive even as a Beta and I had retreated to the safety of Otabek presence which led to the offending Male look like he had a combination of an aneurysm and shitting himself moment when Otabeck wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in tight against him and growled, “Who's your friend Mate?”

 

Ella, Otabeck and I knew it was bullshit but the offending male turned tail and left so fast he knocked a chair over. Which led to the giggling and me being lucky Yuri wasn’t here to claw my eyes out with his bare hands. When I realized how close I was I backed away but he had just shrugged telling me it was ok. That I was a friend and that I didn’t need to distance myself with him like everyone else because of my “condition”. I was glad he whispered it and also relieved that he seemed to understand. Being an unmated Omega, especially an _“old”_ one at 26 brought out the absolute worst in people. The worst symptom being that I couldn’t cuddle like I wanted, or have as much human contact as I wanted. I could snuggle as much as I wanted with my dog, but I couldn’t with my own species because of the threat of being taken advantage of. One of many reasons why I didn’t go out drinking publicly unless accompanied by an Alpha that was mated that I trusted. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t law like the old days, it was just a sad reality that it was safer with someone nearby with Alpha scent that could be rubbed off on me to protect me from “Strays”. I always used my suppressants and suppressant shower gels/lotions….so I never give off any scent at all but that in itself has become a problem because Alpha’s who fetishize Omega’s look on the prowl for “blank slates” now.

 

Because of that I will often have Ella wear my jacket or scarf the day before to coat it in her Beta scent before I go out in the bar the next night. Tonight though we have an Alpha with us so I can wear my own things with my own scent and not worry. Its nice. Ella is all about the pictures tonight , and weirdly anal about my hair that she took the time to curl being down. I quit fighting her on it about halfway through the night because I’m enjoying myself too much so even if it is too warm in the pub to have my hair down I leave it, letting it curl around my neck and scarf and hang “perfectly” for the pictures as she says. I roll my eyes, who the hell is going to see them other than us on fb? Really? She’s having us hold for another photo when I hear it, the squeal of over excited, loved Omega; her Mate is on his knee with her hand in his as he asks her to be his Mate, that he knew it wasn’t fancy but it was where they first met and that he first knew that he was going to ask her this someday. She has tears in her eyes as she nods and flings herself at him to the applause of the pub.

 

I clap loudly while trying and failing to hold a happy smile on my face. _Why? I’ve always been alone, why the fuck is this knifing me in the heart today?_ Watching him nuzzle her scent glands, caress her face, the look of complete joy in her eyes…. _why does it make me want to scream and pull my hair out?! That's not normal! I should be happy for them! I am! But...why does it feel like I’m missing...I'm missing….fuck. I don’t even know what the fuck it is that is making this hurt so badly,_ I throw my shot back and motion for the server to bring another round and a fishbowl. 3 more shots and a good third of the way into my fishbowl I'm not even able to control my eye ducts anymore, nor am I aware that they are just leaking freely down my face. Not even enough to be called crying just, a soul deep leak that I can’t stop as I watch the happy couple dance and sway. I’m mad at myself. _I’m NOT one of those people that can’t be happy for others, I am happy for them. They have been here many times when we have been here when they have, he truly appears to be a loving and doting Alpha and she just preens about him, what the fuck is wrong with me that I’ve gone from my normal lovey dovey drunk to the bitter shrew in the corner?_

 

If I was more with it I would notice Otabek and Ella watching me intently as my behavior changed, I would have heard them talking instead of wondering what is so wrong with me biologically that I can’t find a good Alpha.

 

“....how often has this been happening Ella? You told me she was fine.”

 

“I dunno.she...this doesn’t make sense, normally she’s the one ordering a round or whatever she thinks of to send over to congratulate the happy couple. Did you see the look on her face when she was clapping and trying to smile?!?!? She looked like she swallowed a dagger!”

 

Otabek rubs my arm soothingly in his big brother manner, thinking, stroking the stubble of his chin for a moment before looking back at Ella, face pensive expecting a fight. “I have...a suggestion and a theory.”

 

“I’m not going to like any of them am I” she hisses while brushing an errant curl from my face.

 

“No, you aren’t. But as you said and as I can attest this isn’t our Ginger. This isn’t how she normally acts. It is possible.”

 

“That's fucking bullshit. It's just fairytales and Alpha’s trying to get their dicks wet in as many Omegas as they can!” she seethes

 

“Really? You think so poorly of my friend? And even if that was true and he was, how does that explain her? Has she eaten much other than tonight when I suggested her favorite? Has she left the shop or her room even much? When was the last time she went out to take pictures?”

 

“....3 days ago. It’s. it's’ just a fluke! Sometime people don’t go out! Sometimes they don’t eat as much! Sometimes they….”

 

“Sometimes their entire demeanor changes overnight like they are in mourning? Or randomly begin Nesting when they haven't had a Heat in over a decade?” he frowns at her over my head.

 

Ella gulps and sighs. It doesn’t make sense, and she wants to protect her protege and friend but the unexplained that she kept trying to explain away was making more sense by the moment and she felt like she was watching her protege’s future be set in stone for her. “We can try it. I don’t know how I’m going to explain the missing clothing for as long as you need it done but I can try. I will try. For her. “

 

“I know she is like a daughter to you. You know I wouldn’t bother asking if I thought for a second it was just a Rut or infatuation. I’ll take everything with me tomorrow.”

 

he rubs my shoulder more firmly this time rousing me from my self induced booze meditation. “Let's get you home before I have to scare another Beta shitless hmm?” he teases trying to make me laugh. I smile up at him, well I think I am. My heart hurts but Otabeck is trying to make me laugh so I need to try to.

 

Ughhh so sleepy. I’m fortunate that I am young enough I still don’t get hangovers but I do and always have felt the need to sleep almost all of the next day after excessive booze drinking. Today though somehow feels worse, not like a hangover. No .it's a dull ache in my chest like there was last night. It makes me want to make a Nest and snuggle up and stay in it all day. And like the indulgent Omega I am today I do. I can’t seem to find for the life of me though the sweater I wore last night, or my scarf, or my huge sleeping t-shirt. Dafuq did the go? I scroll through photos that Ella took last night, nope never ended up naked so...where the fuck is my stuff? Not to mention I never wore the sleeping shirt out of the house so where the fuck did it go? 


End file.
